Computer-generation of images or animations of characters often aims for realism. However, this can be difficult in the case of human characters or animals with hair or fur. In particular, realistic computer images of hair or fur are often difficult to generate as a result of complexities in simulating a high number of individual hairs and fur. For example, individual simulation of a realistic quantity of human hairs can be intractable since the human head can comprise on the order of 100,000 strands of hair. It would be desirable to have methods and systems for efficiently simulating hair/fur position and shape both for static and dynamically moving hair/fur.